Mincraft: Draconic origin
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: I didn't know who I was or my purpose in this world, but that was before my trip to the End, now I have a purpose and losing it will be over my dead body! -Steve- a Steve X Enderdragon ship-fic. Contains mature language, death, transformation, and maybe lemons.


_Who am I, exactly..._

_actualy... The question would be more fitting as what am I. Ever since I have awoken in this world, I've been wondering aimlessly. ive been attacked by many creatures, the most intuiting being was a demonic replica of myself. He looked exactly like me, except the glowing white eyes._

_During my first encounter with him. It seemed like we already met before. And the fact that he always called me "brother" after that day... It seemed fitting. dose he know who I am? Dose he hold the key to my origin?_

_I decided to ask the villagers of all the towns about him, about me. It proved fruitless though. They stated about never seeing my kind before but I at least mannaged to get this mans name, Herobrine. This, however, brang more questions than answers. _

_As days went on, I managed to discover that I'm quite the inventor. I've created many things, and this helped me finally find a couple of answers to my origin._

_When I went mining one day, I came across a underground temple. I managed to find many books in its very old library, one gave me the name of my speices and the origin of the world I live in._

_I happen to be a creature known as a human, and humans were one of the most prosperous creatures from 20,000 years ago. But the thing that struck me the most was that they were to fade from existence around 15,000 years ago. so what did that make me? A survivor?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_the days continued and with the time that went by, more information was discovered. Apparently, the humans were killed off by Dragons, which oddly felt believable to me, like I was there and witnessed it._

_The Dragons that killed them however, weren't normal dragons, they were ender dragons who were from the realm simply __refered to as "The End" . This all seemed very fimilliar now. Maybe once Im finally ready to face herobrine, I'll ask him, and make sure he gives me a straight answer._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_The time continued to flow, and with every day, I grew stronger. And I honed my skills with a sword as well, I managed to deafet a being called the "Wither", he seemed to know a bit about the humans. He was actually suprised to see me when I confronted him for answers, claiming that all humans were supposed to be extinct and/or banished to the realm of Notch. This confused me as well, if that statement is true... The what the hell dose that make me in the situation._

_dispite the questioning scenario we were in, I slayed the Wither when he attempted to "finish the job". This event just gave me two more questions to ask Herobrine._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_I was finally at the moment of truth. I bravely walked into the pits of the bloody hell known as the nether. I fought my way to Herobrine's temple only to see him in his diamond armor, as if he was expecting my arrival. He praised me for how far I have gone to find out who I am and that I deserve answers before I "die" but he was only going to give me the parts he "remembers". I asked him what he was talking about. He laughed at this, thinking it was humorous. He then revealed that not only did he know me back then, but also that he is a being created from a part of me, by courtesy of beings from beyond._

_Even though he is a part of my past self, he only has a few limited memories of what happened all those years ago. But even so, I couldn't let him get away, those memories he held were my only lead so far. I ready my sword and the two of us clash in a battle to the death. As we battled, I noticed how butalight I have became in these battles as of late, what also supported my fact was how I managed to overpowered herobrine at the last second. He laid there blooded by my outburst of rage I unleashed upon him, his body slowly fading into a gold dust that flowed into my body._

_a few memories started to flow into me. In the memories, I was in a battleground, I saw humans scrambling around, looking for cover, most of them looking at me in fear, while others were looking up in the sky focus on the ever aproaching enemy. When I finally look up, I see winged beasts flying high in the sky, dragons, they were a dark blackish purple and had light violet particles surrounding them. I looked into the eyes of one of them, I saw a pink/purple glow within them, burning with a passion of some sort, the scene then fades to black._

_ When I recovered from the vision, I looked to see that I was in a grassy field, apperentally, based on the memories of herobrine, his existence is what kept the nether from vanishing, the nether happened to be one of the very few thing left from the old world and it was supposed to be distroyed._

_I also finally realized what those dragons I saw in my vision were, they were ender dragons, if I am correct, then my next destination is set for me, I need to go to the End._

_I stand up and collect my gear, I then head off for the nearest stronghold, based on mythology I have read, there are only two ways to get to the End, one is that you must be an enderman or ender dragon and use a interdementional ability to teleport there or form a crossroad portal/rift that links the two plains for a small period of time, the other is to use an ender portal that is a permanent Gateway between the two worlds. and the only convenient place to find a pre built end portal is in a stronghold._

_as I travel, a new set of questions, arise, why was I at the final confrontation of the war between the ender dragons and the humans. Why did I feel so calm when death was surrounding me? why am I becoming more brutalic and bloodthirsty the more I battle. Why did all those other humans look at me in fear in the memory?_

_I don't know, but a part of me is telling me that this trip to the End will be the last trip I will ever have to make and then will I finaly find the answers I seek._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Its cold and dark here, people say that it's next to impossible to see in the end, but oddly enough, it seems I've brought all these torches for nothing, I was able to see the place clearly. And I must say this and pardon my language, holy balls of notch! There are a lot of fucking Endermen in the End!_

_unfortunently, after 5 minutes in the end, I was overwhelmed by the mass of enemies and captured._

_Apperently, the end has been split into many territories by the many ender dragons that reside in it, each individual dragon or group had their own respective territory. I met the Dragon, or Dragoness in this case, of the teritory I was in._

_her feminine posture fitted her quite well, unlike the way I thought she would react to a human intruding her home, she giggled after first glance at me, she dismissed her guards and now I was alone with her. This is where my story tuly starts._

_**A/N cliffhanger for the win! I hope you liked my first Mincraft fic, by the way, for all those waiting for another chapter in my fate requiem story, don't worry, progression is slow, but it is being worked on. I'll see you next chapter, at Godspeed!**_


End file.
